


Who am I?

by Cloud889



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud889/pseuds/Cloud889
Summary: Tyrell woke up in total darkness.





	Who am I?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarsTheSoap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsTheSoap/gifts).



Tyrell woke up in total darkness. It was strange since he didn’t remember going to sleep in the first sleep.  He blinked several times trying to adjust to the darkness only to realize there was a cloth tied around his eyes. He raised his hand to untie it but it was stopped by the tug of something around his wrist. Trying the other hand led to the same result. He soon realized that both his hands and feet were tied to the bed posts. As he struggled to free himself a voice rang out in the room.

“You’re awake. Good.”

_Eliot!!_

“I was getting impatient.”

Elliot’s voice sounded strange, _well_ stranger than usual.

“Elliot. What’s going on?”

“Ah! You don’t remember?”

Remember? And suddenly it all came back to him. They had a big fight last night and in the heat of the moment Tyrell screamed at Elliot that he wasn’t even the man he loved. Elliot had went completely still before he stepped closer to him.

_“Do you honestly believe that?”_

_Tyrell had felt guilty but he was too angry to back off._

_“You have two completely different personalities and I’m starting to realize I only love one of them.”_

_Elliot narrowed his eyes._

_“I’ll prove to you that this is not the case.”_

_“How do you propose to do that?”_

Elliot then gave him a glass of water with a pill asking him to drink it.

_“When you wake up you’ll never doubt your love for me again.”_

“Pray tell how is blindfolding and tying me to bed is going to accomplish this? Tyrell irritatingly asked.

There was suddenly an extra weight on the bed. Tyrell sucked in a breath as he felt familiar hands trail up his thighs.  

“You are only going to feel my touch, not hear my voice or see my face. Can you tell from my touch which Elliot am I? Can you tell which Elliot _you love_?”

Tyrell heart was beating fast. He was getting equally aroused and frustrated.

“But I’m hearing your voice now.”

“You won’t after I start. Do you accept my challenge?”

Tyrell thought of refusing but he was too curious, too ecstatic to refuse.

“I accept.”

He didn’t get a verbal reply but the hands on his thighs spread his thighs wider. He gasped as a tongue trailed along his hardening cock while a wet finger circled his entrance, another finger tweaked a nipple. It was too little and too much at the same time. Several minutes of this slow ministration continued until finally Tyrell hard cock was swallowed by a hot mouth while two fingers slipped inside. Sucking and thrusting were done with the same rhythm that he was soon ready to come but fingers squeezing the base of his dick stopped his orgasm.

“Elliot!!” He whined.

The wet mouth left his cock but the fingers inside kept thrusting in and out, hitting the right spot over and over again.

“Please” He begged.

His plea was answered with hot kisses planted across his chest. Sucking, licking and nibbling at every inch of his flushed skin. When Tyrell thought he couldn’t take it any longer without exploding, his lover spoke.

“Who am I?”

Tyrell couldn’t understand the question at the beginning, too lost in torturous pleasure, then he remembered, the fight, his angry words, _the challenge_!

“You’re Elliot” He breathed out.

“Which Elliot?” It was really an easy question. He was just too angry last night to admit what he has always known.

“ _My Elliot_. In whatever personality you present to the world, you’re always mine and I love you.”

“I love you, too.” His lover softly replied.

 

They showed their love to each other all night long.


End file.
